Un día a la vez
by LunaEstival
Summary: Anhelaba tanto que su vida mejorara, necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarle a los demás y sobre todo a ella misma que podía hacerlo, cuando por fin obtiene lo que tanto buscaba empezarán sus verdaderos retos! tendrá muchas pruebas que afrontar y sobre todo un guapo pero malhumorado hombre con el que lidiar a partir de ahora. UA Sasuke x Sakura


**Hola! A todos y a todas, hace mucho tiempo vengo leyendo historias de ésta pareja. Confesarles que fue muy difícil para mí decidirme a escribir algo sobre ellos. Pero aquí estamos, intentando darle forma a la historia. Es un universo alterno donde los personajes viven en un mundo normal, no de ninjas. Espero que le den una oportunidad y puedan dejar sus comentarios sobre lo que puedan percibir o lo que crean conveniente, son bien recibidos. **

**De antemano muchas gracias por la oportunidad y nos leemos pronto. **

**Luna Estival**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**UN DÍA A LA VEZ**

**Capítulo 1 – Un día inusual**

Pensar o considerar que a veces su vida era bastante complicada no le resultaba difícil, pero cuando hablaba con alguno de sus amigos, familiares o incluso su hermano mayor; absolutamente todos y cada uno de ellos le decían que estaba exagerando, que ya llegarían tiempos mejores y que no debía preocuparse demasiado.

¿Pero cómo podría estar exagerando con algo así? Ella, que a sus veintisiete años se sentía una mujer sin un futuro asegurado, sin el sueño que toda mujer anhela ver convertido en realidad al llegar o rozar los treinta (aunque todas sus amigas se hayan casado muy jóvenes), no lo sentía ni lo más remotamente cercano a suceder algún día. Y es que Sakura Haruno era una de esas mujeres criadas bajo el pensamiento de que, una mujer que llega a los treinta y no tiene ni siquiera un pretendiente por asomo, amenaza con quedarse soltera.

Ella sería la tía solterona que va a visitar a los sobrinos en las vacaciones de verano, la que compraba regalos para todos y siempre mostraba una linda sonrisa, ante la que evitarían hablar de familia, de matrimonio, de niños para no herir susceptibilidades, ella sería aquella mujer que no encontraría la compañía de un buen hombre, que nunca conocería esos sentimientos, ella lo sería. Pero, ¿Por qué? Aún no llegaba a ni a los treinta, era hermosa, tenía una carrera como profesora de primaria terminada, aún no había ejercido pero estaba preparada para hacerlo apenas alguna de sus solicitudes de trabajo sea aceptada, no era una mala persona y siempre intentaba ser amable cuando alguno de sus conocidos le arreglaba alguna cita a ciegas. Lo que sucedía es que ella era una pesimista sin remedio, solía dramatizar sola cuando tenía algún problema y se imaginaba en la peor de las situaciones.

Y es que no podían culparla, durante su adolescencia se esforzó mucho por obtener las mejores calificaciones, estudió y estudió sin descanso año tras año pero aun así, nunca obtuvo el primer lugar que ella tanto anhelaba, nunca fue seleccionada por alguna universidad de prestigio. Su esfuerzo no valió de mucho, a pesar que puso todo de su parte y aquello la llevó a moldear una personalidad insegura.

La vida simplemente era injusta con ella, se había auto convencido de eso.

Pero Sakura sabía bien que aquello no podía deprimirla y decidió mostrarle buena cara al mal tiempo, supo que sus notas alcanzarían para poder ingresar a una universidad promedio y elegir una carrera que pueda al menos ayudarla a sustentar sus propios gastos, con un poco de suerte podría conocer a algún hombre que la haga salir un poco de su estado de depresión y formaría una adorable familia. Aunque no fue así, pasó los años de universidad centrada en sus estudios, compartiendo con sus dos mejores amigas y uno que otro conocido por allí. Los años pasaron volando y cuando menos lo pensó, había terminado la carrera con una de las mejores calificaciones de su promoción y eso sí que la llenaba de orgullo.

Era oficialmente una profesora de primaria y estaba lista para empezar.

Ahora el siguiente paso era reunir toda la documentación necesaria, armar un currículum aceptable y atractivo y así probar su suerte en alguna de las escuelas de la ciudad de Tokio. Habían pasado exactamente seis meses desde aquello, seis meses sin poder conseguir un empleo decente, ya no quería seguir aceptando trabajos de medio tiempo que poco tenían que ver con lo que le gustaba hacer. No era por menospreciar las buenas intenciones de quienes le tendían una mano, pero en verdad necesitaba con urgencia un empleo formal.

Las clases en las escuelas de Tokio iniciarían en poco más de dos meses su nuevo ciclo formal, así que sus esperanzas cada vez se hacían menores. A veces sentía un poco de envidia de sus mejores amigas, Hinata Hyuga provenía de una familia adinerada y por el momento se encontraba dándole clases particulares a un hijo único de una familia conocida de la suya, un salario más que bueno y solamente tenía un alumno. Ino Yamanaka por su parte no se quedaba atrás, Ino había encontrado a un hombre que la amaba, que había dado todo por ella e incluso se había peleado con su familia por estar a su lado; sonreía al pensar en eso.

Ino siempre fue una enamoradiza sin remedio, cada vez que algún chico apuesto aparecía ante ella sus ojos brillaban ilusionados, pero con Sai había sido diferente. Una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro cada vez que recordaba la historia de amor de esos dos, aunque lo que le recriminaba a su amiga era que habían pasado cerca de seis meses sin saber de ella, quedaron en que se escribirían por correo o llamadas, pero al parecer Ino no lo recordaba del todo e incluso ya no conservaba el mismo número de teléfono, se había mudado de casa y no sabía dónde ubicarla. Tal vez le haya sucedido algo malo; no, tenía que cambiar un poco esa mentalidad pesimista y tratar de motivarse, mentalizarse en que todo estaría bien.

No todo podía ser tan malo.

En las últimas dos semanas había conseguido un trabajo como vendedora de joyas en una concurrida tienda del centro de la ciudad, el trabajo era a medio tiempo puesto que era temporal mientras una de las empleadas fijas había solicitado unas vacaciones. El pago no era mucho, pero tampoco podía ponerse selectiva con éstas cuestiones, tenía un pequeño apartamento que pagar, gastos diarios que cubrir, servicios que tenían que pagarse mensualmente, además que debía enviarle un poco de dinero a su madre. Suspiraba con pesar, era ella quien había decidido mudarse a la gran ciudad y probar suerte dejando así el pequeño pueblo de Konoha oculto entre los bosques de la inmensa región del norte.

Pero no podían culparla del todo por ellos, Konoha era un lugar hermoso, sí; de eso no había dudas. Pero era un lugar demasiado pequeño, en donde sólo existía un pre escolar, una escuela primaria, una escuela secundaria y eso era todo. Sus posibilidades de obtener un empleo en ese lugar eran muy bajas, en cambio en Tokio tenía miles de opciones.

_Mente positiva Sakura – _Pensó, no podía dejarse deprimir, pronto tendría que alistarse y salir al trabajo, esa semana su turno era de tarde, no le gustaba porque tenía que quedarse hasta el cierre de tienda, pero qué se le iba a hacer; el día debía seguir su curso con normalidad.

Preparó su uniforme de trabajo, sencillo pero elegante en colores negro y rojizo; alistó su bolso y se preparó para tomar un rápido baño. A veces el agua caliente la ayudaba a despejarse un poco de sus preocupaciones y la relajaba mientras la sentía escurrir sobre su piel, demoró cerca de diez minutos en salir de allí y se dispuso a alistarse. Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared de su habitación y abrió los ojos como platos, si seguía demorándose tanto llegaría tarde otra vez. Se vistió lo más rápidamente posible que pudo y salió hecha un bólido de su pequeño pero acogedor departamento en Harajuku.

Logró llegar hasta la estación más cercana del metro y pudo ingresar sin mayores contratiempos, respiraba agitada ya que había corrido desde su apartamento a la estación. Lo único bueno de ese turno es que los vagones no estaban infestados de gente peleándose por ingresar o salir como lo hacían durante las horas punta en la mañana, podía conseguir un asiento e ir cómoda y con la ropa bien arreglada hasta su trabajo. No tardó mucho en salir de la estación que la dejaba a unas tres cuadras de su lugar de trabajo temporal, la joyería Akemi en Roppongi; resopló cansada, una larga jornada de trabajo la esperaba hasta las diez de la noche. A veces era tan despistada como ahora que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado su teléfono móvil olvidado en casa. Se maldecía por eso, en sus momentos de aburrimiento cuando no había clientes en la tienda o la administradora no estaba al pendiente de ella, le hacía tanta falta.

No se equivocó al imaginarse que sería un día pesado, hubieron muchos clientes esa tarde, habían organizado un evento de exhibición en un centro comercial cercano y algunas de las chicas de la tienda fueron enviadas como apoyo, incluida ella.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y compartir algunos momentos de conversación agradable con algunas de las otras empleadas, todas eran muy lindas y simpáticas con ella, estaba agradecida; la mayoría de clientes parecía interesado en sus demostraciones de joyas, de algo tenían que servirle su largo cabello rosa y sus ojos jade, podría decirse que también era linda, era un requisito indispensable para solicitar el trabajo en la joyería. Un poco superficial, pensó; pero finalmente todo entraba por los ojos al momento de comprar. En fin, así eran las reglas del trabajo, pronto dieron las diez de la noche y aún seguía en el centro comercial ayudando a recoger todo, estaba cansada y los pies le dolían por estar de pie durante más de cuatro horas. Pero tenía que poner la mejor sonrisa cuando la administradora de la tienda apareció a consultar cómo había salido todo. Cuando por fin pudo salir de allí, se despidió de sus compañeras y prácticamente salió corriendo a la estación y así volver a casa. Necesitaba cenar e irse a la cama inmediatamente, estaba exhausta.

Ingresó al último vagón y buscó un asiento libre, habían pocas personas a esas horas en esa misma ruta así que sonrió genuinamente y suspiró, observó a lo lejos; sentado en uno de los asientos intermedios del vagón a un hombre, de la misma edad que ella tal vez, cabello negro un poco largo, cayendo hacía atrás con unos mechones un poco desordenados hacía arriba, tenía la piel muy pálida y los ojos oscuros y cansados; obviamente el extraño ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia pues parecía muy concentrado en discutir con alguien por el celular. Suspiró por milésima vez ese día y miró por la ventana, las luces neones de la ciudad de Tokio adornaban el horizonte. Quería llegar pronto a casa, extrañaba su teléfono celular y la privacidad de su pequeño lugar.

Se dio cuenta de que esto era un poco triste siquiera de pensar, pero era cierto. No tenía a nadie que la esperara en casa, nadie que la llamase para saber cómo le había ido en el día, aunque a veces su madre y su hermano la llamaban para preguntar cómo estaba, pero era eventual; cada uno tenía una vida de la que ocuparse en donde estaban y no podía hablar todos los días. De repente se dio cuenta que el hombre se ponía de pie aun conversando por el celular y caminó hacia las puertas de salida que estaban cercanas a ella. Pudo apreciar mejor su rostro, era muy guapo. Pero en cuanto los ojos de ese hombre se cruzaron con los suyos este le regaló una mirada de desprecio que no supo bien describir pero que sí le dolió.

Eso era lo que le faltaba, que un extraño la haya mirado con asco.

¿Acaso era horrible? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Era ésta la reacción que provocaba en los hombres? Se indignó y estuvo a punto de decirle algo a ese arrogante sujeto, pero lo escuchó gritarle a alguien por el teléfono y se detuvo por un momento.

– ¡Cuando firmaste ese dichoso acuerdo debió quedarte muy claro que no podías llevártela cuando se te diera la gana!, ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿El alcohol no te deja pensar con claridad? ¡Voy ahora mismo por ella y no pienso escuchar nada más! –Sentenció cortando la llamada y estrellando su puño contra una de las puertas de salida, éstas se abrieron indicando que habían llegado a la estación y el extraño hombre salió hecho una furia de allí a paso acelerado.

Ella se quedó helada y aterrada a la vez, se resignó y se acomodó en su asiento, todos tenían días muy difíciles y cada uno vivía un drama particular.

Lo vio perderse entre las escaleras de la estación mientras el metro avanzaba. Se mordió la lengua y tembló un poco ante el miedo de aquella reacción, aquel sujeto sí que era un energúmeno, por lo poco que pudo escuchar se dio cuenta de que peleaba con una mujer. Bueno, era una gran ciudad y estaba llena de locos; pensó un poco más calmada. El metro siguió su camino pasando por unas cuantas estaciones más hasta llegar a su destino. El alivio que sintió al llegar a casa fue tan grande, su pequeño sofá, su diminuta cocina. Todo estaba en orden.

– ¡Mi teléfono! – Recordó que lo había dejado sobre la cama en su habitación. Al ingresar lo vio y se lanzó sobre su suave cama con cuidado y lo tomó al instante, sin perder un segundo desbloqueó la pantalla de inició y casi cae de espaldas al darse cuenta que tenía cerca de treinta llamadas perdidas.

Eran de un número que no tenía registrado, pero debía de ser urgente debido a la insistencia y la última había sido hace solo una hora. Así que dudó un poco en devolver la llamada pues era muy tarde, cerca de las doce de la noche. Pero no le dio importancia, debía tratarse de algo urgente. Marcó el número que había intentado contactarla y esperó. Timbró una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y cuando pensaba en colgar y llamar por la mañana escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado.

– _¿Sí? ¿Hola?_ –Respondió una voz algo adormilada –_Sai por favor déjame hablar_– Se escuchó nuevamente decir un poco más alejada de la bocina.

–_Disculpe la indiscreción de llamar a éstas horas, pero tengo cerca de treinta llamadas perdidas de este número_ – Contestó apenada, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que llamase por la mañana, tal vez la señorita ya estaba dormida y la despertó.

– _¿Frentona?_ – Le dijo nuevamente la voz, una voz que ahora sí había podido reconocer claramente – _Hasta que por fin puedo hablar contigo mujer, estaba desesperada_.

–_Cerda…_– Respondió nostálgica, es verdad que habían pasado meses sin verse o hablarse pero volver a escuchar la voz de una de sus mejores amigas alegraba su corazón – _Es tan bueno poder oírte después de todos estos meses, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Por qué te desapareciste así?_ – Interrogó, estaba feliz, sí; pero también estaba enojada e intrigada por la ausencia de la rubia.

–_Lo siento mucho Sakura, sucedieron tantas cosas en mi vida en los últimos meses que si te cuento no lo creerías_ – Contestó un poco nostálgica – _Me casé, con Sai por su puesto_ – Se le escuchó reír al otro lado de la línea.

_–Si me mencionabas otro nombre creo que yo misma hubiese ido a ahorcarte en este preciso momento, no imagino alguien más para ti que él_ –Musitó, pensando por un momento en lo feliz que veía a esa pareja de enamorados cuando estaban en la universidad –_Hacen una maravillosa pareja._

_–Lo sé_ –Respondió segura de sí misma– _Sai por Dios, ahora no…–_ Volvió a escucharla, se sonrojó un poco al pensar en lo que ese par podría estar haciendo –_Disculpa frentona, este hombre no puede quitarme las manos de encima._

– _¡Ino!_ –chilló avergonzada, era cierto que lo pensó pero otra cosa era que se lo hayan confirmado.

_– ¿Cuál es el problema? Es mi esposo, ¿Recuerdas? Es algo tan normal, ya verás que cuando encuentres a ese hombre que te mueva el piso, las paredes y el mundo entero; dirás que tengo toda la razón_ – Le dijo, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco triste otra vez, ella no tenía a nadie. Ni siquiera un gato que la consuele o un perro que le ladre.

–_Te recuerdo que sigo sola…–_Se escuchó un incómodo silencio entre ambas

–_Está bien, ¡Ah! Cierto, lo olvidaba_ – Parece que su amiga recordó algo importante en ese momento –_Te llamaba para pedirte un inmenso favor, sé por Hinata que estás buscando un trabajo ¿No es así?_ –Le preguntó, se interesó en aquello, tal vez Ino pueda darle una mano.

–_Sí, he estado buscando un trabajo como profesora en alguna escuela de Tokio pero no he tenido éxito, tal vez porque no tengo experiencia_ – Dijo apenada.

–_Sé que es difícil conseguir algo, pero no te preocupes; tengo una oportunidad para ti que no puedes rechazar_ – pausó y tomó un poco de aire antes de contarle –_Verás, yo estoy dictando clases en una escuela de la ciudad; no es muy grande, es relativamente nueva pero el sueldo es muy bueno. No te lo había contado pero estoy embarazada y tengo casi siete meses de gestación, me es imposible seguir yendo a dictar clases con normalidad y de hecho ya le pedí mi descanso a la directora_ –Sakura realmente se sorprendió, ¿Hace tanto tiempo no hablaban que se había perdido de esas novedades en la vida de su amiga? –_Así que le dije a Tsunade que le recomendaría a una amiga que también es profesora y era perfecta para el puesto de suplente_ –pausó –_Escucha, si todo sale bien y demuestras que eres una buena docente existe la posibilidad de que puedas integrarte a la plana y ser una maestra oficial, ¿Qué dices? _–Cuestionó finalmente, tenía la esperanza de que Sakura aceptase el trabajo, en verdad quería que fuese ella quien se encargase de sus niños, les tenía mucho cariño y sabía que Sakura sería una excelente maestra para sus pequeños.

–_Acepto el puesto_ –respondió sin dudar, ¿Creían que iba a rechazar una oportunidad así? Ni de broma, necesitaba con urgencia este trabajo, estaba harta de llegar a estas horas de la noche. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y respondió positivamente al pedido de su amiga.

_–¡Genial! ¡Lo sabía!_ –Gritó emocionada, estaba feliz porque sus queridos niños estarán en buenas manos a partir de ahora –_Todo saldrá muy bien, ya lo verás…ellos son increíbles y sé que rápidamente te encariñarás con ellos y ellos contigo._

–_Esperemos que así sea, ¿Y cuándo debo empezar?_ –Preguntó emocionada y ansiosa.

–_Pues mañana mismo_ –Le dijo con un poco de pena, era por eso la urgencia de las llamadas.

_–Vaya…–_ Se detuvo a pensar un momento, tendría que comunicar a la joyería que ya no podría seguir trabajando allí, básicamente eso era todo ya que no tenía nadie más a quién darle explicaciones sobre su vida ni nada al respecto –_De acuerdo, necesito la dirección de la escuela y quien es la persona de referencia con la que debo contactarme al llegar._

–_Sí claro_ –respondió la rubia – _La directora es Tsunade Senju, una mujer un poco entrada en años, muy estricta pero de gran corazón, le he hablado sobre ti, le comenté sobre tus calificaciones y lo buena que eras en la universidad, de todos modos debes llevar una copia de tus certificados y tu curriculum para que puedan archivarlos en el sistema_ –Ella tomaba nota mentalmente de todo lo que le decía su amiga –_La escuela está ubicada en el barrio de Minato-ku, en la calle Sengakuji frente al templo principal, puedes tomar la ruta que te lleva a Sakurada y caminar unas tres cuadras_ –Le indicó, recordaba aquel templo pues era famoso en la ciudad, después buscaría con exactitud la ubicación de la escuela con ayuda de la guía de calles – _La escuela se llama Primaria Uzumaki-Senju, como te dije antes; el lugar no es tan grande pero sí muy cálido y acogedor, espero que te sientas como en casa_ –le deseó, Ino era una buena amiga, de eso no tenía dudas.

–_Muchas gracias por todo esto, Ino_ –Se sinceró y estuvo a punto de llorar de emoción –_Estaba llegando a pensar que tenía que regresar a Konoha y vivir nuevamente con mi madre y mi hermano_ –Dijo apenada, pensar en eso la dejaba sin ánimos.

_–Pues como siempre llegué yo a mejorar tu vida _–Río divertida, Sakura siempre había sido un poco pesimista, necesitaba que alguien la haga reír un poco de vez en cuando –_Te enviaré a tu correo toda la información sobre los sílabos y algunas clases que ya tenía preparadas, puedes usar el material que necesites, también los registros y formatos que van a ser necesarios para ti a partir de ahora. Espero que todo salga bien y no olvides de mantenerme al tanto de los niños, ahora descansa porque imagino que debes tener unas ojeras horribles, duerme frentona que mañana es el comienzo de una nueva etapa_ para ti, _te quiero mucho amiga_–Le dijo enviándole un beso que pudo oír, río y se despidió de su querida amiga.

Este era sin duda un día un poco inusual, había conseguido un empleo, que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría pero haría todo lo humanamente posible por quedarse allí como Ino le había mencionado, había tenido un evento que no estaba previsto en el trabajo y debido a esto salió más tarde de lo usual y vio a aquel sujeto amargado en el metro.

Sí, un día inusual sin duda.

Pero debía relajarse y pensar en positivo de ahora en adelante, preparar algo ligero para cenar e irse a la cama, mañana debía estar despierta muy temprano para ir a su primer día de trabajo oficial como profesora. ¡Al fin! Uno de sus sueños estaba por cumplirse dentro de pocas horas, estaba nerviosa sin duda pero demasiado entusiasmada y feliz como para que algo o alguien pueda arruinar su momento. Así que salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina a preparar un emparedado y una taza de té, no era la gran cosa pero su alacena no estaba muy surtida que digamos.

Mañana le esperaba un nuevo día, el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida.

Nadie sabía en ese preciso momento lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella…

.

.

.


End file.
